


straight/forward

by noalinnea



Series: Lord of the Rings Seven RPF Ficlet Collection [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl has to make a decision and Sean offers his sympathies and a beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	straight/forward

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. The characters in this story are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.

There was a hesitant knock on the door and when Sean went to open it, Karl was standing there, an apologetic smile on his lips.

"Hi. Sorry for just dropping by, I- um, can I maybe crash at you place tonight?"

Sean took in his slightly trembling lip and his red, puffy eyes and just nodded, beckoning for him to come in.

"What happened?" he asked, when Karl had stepped past him into the hallway.

Karl bit his lip, then exhaled, shrugging. "I got kicked out."

Sean was silent for a moment. "She knows?"

"Yeah. I told her," Karl said, his eyes flickering to his feet.

Sean sighed and nodded. "Come on, let's have a seat. You want a beer?"

Karl simply nodded, thankful.

"What did she say?" Sean asked when he returned with two bottles and sat down on the couch next to Karl.

"To leave and come back when I have figured out what I want, because she won't share me with anybody."

"And then you come here? And don't go see Craig?" Sean asked softly, his eyes scanning Karl's features.

"If I ever want her to speak to me again that wouldn't be the best idea, probably."

"No, it wouldn't be. But is that what you want?"

"I love her, Sean, I do." There was desperation in Karl's voice now, making it hoarse.

"And Craig?" Sean asked tentatively. "Just fooling around or is there more to it?"

Karl was silent for a long moment. "I have no idea. Maybe there is," he finally said, his voice barely audible.

Sean just nodded, and then reached out to squeeze Karl's shoulder gently. "Then maybe you should talk to him, too, once the shock wears off."

Karl nodded, weary. "Just not today, I can't-"

Sean shook his head. "Not today, of course not. And maybe not tomorrow either. Give yourself some time to think. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Karl sighed and attempted to smile at Sean. "Thanks, mate."

Sean smiled at him warmly. "That's what friends are for, Karl."


End file.
